Calm Snow
by The-Millennium-Dreamer
Summary: He was off to himself, as he always was. It didn't matter if it was Christmas Eve. He was stupid enough to believe that he would never belong anywhere. But someone else didn't think so.


The rock skittered across the sidewalks as he kicked it.

With a slight shiver, he dropped a sigh and continued walking forward.

It was the time for holidays and rejoice. Family was the theme for this time of year. But he was off to himself and only himself.

He didn't need anyone else. He was his own strength and warmth. He was his own savior.

So he liked to believe. But that belief was to become his next biggest lie.

Everything was different for him now. The dark powers in his core were no longer there and under his command. The cursed ring which used to rest upon his chest was now buried somewhere deep in Egypt.

Hell, he wasn't even supposed to be in existence anymore. But just as always, he somehow managed to cheat death, along with another.

"So this is what the holidays look like." Amber eyes stared out at the empty city streets. There was no other soul in sight but him. All the snow and cold was to himself. "How selfish of me. But nobody else wishes to enjoy such a peaceful day. They would all rather sit inside, gathering like idiots to a damn tree."

A frown quickly met his face. He was the idiot. And he knew it. But he had no choice but to stick to his own accord. He couldn't linger in places where he didn't belong. Because he never seemed to belong anywhere. It had always been that way.

"There's no point in trying..." He grunted and continued his walk. The winter air managed to get through his thin sweater, but he tried not to care.

He always tried not to care about many things.

'

Back at the Ishtar household, nothing but holiday spirit and cheers went on. That and a little fun and games.

"Odion, pass it to Ishizu!"

"I am not doing this! Pass it to Marik since he seems so eager."

Marik pursed his lips and took a sip of his champagne. "We've all confessed our single most embarrassing moment here sis. I believe it is your turn."

Odion tossed Ishizu the ball and she let out a sigh.

"It can't be that bad." Marik urged. "I mean, not as bad as Odion going on a date with the wrong chick."

Marik eyed Odion with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

The youngest Ishtar was an unstoppable machine of happiness at the moment. But who could blame him? The holidays were his bliss. There was no work to worry about at the moment. Nor annoying people to ruin his mood. Nothing could squander Marik's precious Christmas Eve. Even the Gods knew better than to ruin his happiness.

He took another drink and inhaled the smell of fresh pine from their Christmas tree.

"All right. I suppose." Ishizu finally decided. Though, all Marik caught on to was the mumbled majority of her sentence.

"What about Kaiba's piñata?" Odion asked, to which Marik nearly choked on his drink for laughing.

"I said pants not piñata!"

"Then how about you stop mumbling and start over. Because this sounds interesting." Marik made sure his sly eyes were enough to unnerve her. He wouldn't admit to it but he loved teasing his siblings at times.

He knew he won when she crossed her arms and started all over. Nothing but red flooded her face due to embarrassment. "I once spilt wine all over Seto Kaiba's pants and I panicked and tried to wipe it off but it was just awfully awkward and..."

She trailed off when she noticed her brother's goofy stares.

Marik cleared his throat. "I think we all know where that went."

"N-No! Marik shut up or I'll-"

"You'll...?"

Ishizu pouted and put the ball down. "I'm going to check on the dinner. And where is Mariku?"

"Probably still in the bath..."

"You said that an hour ago."

Marik drummed his fingers along the table. "Should I check on him?"

"Well unless you want to clean up after whatever mess he is making, I'd say so." She poured herself more tea. "When is Ryou supposed to be here again?"

"And Bakura." Marik added, forcing his tone from getting too sharp.

"Right. The thief."

Marik noted the way she hesitated. He responded with a glare of disappointment.

"My apologies. But you know I'm still not too fond of him."

"Yeah yeah." Marik rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "Anyway, it should be about a half hour from now. I think."

Footsteps were heard descending from upstairs. Mariku made his way to the dining room with his brilliant lion's mane of hair and a casual outfit for the night.

"Took you long enough." Marik teased. "Need to smell good for your lover?"

"I'm surprised you decided to cover your midriff for the night." Mariku smirked and sat across from Odion.

Marik let out a grunt but he didn't hang on to the comment. He didn't care much about anything tonight, only as long as everyone including himself was happy. It felt like heaven seeing his family in smiles. It was something he had only ever dreamt of back in the day.

But now their lives were brighter and alive. Their duty as tomb keepers was over. The harsh summers of Egypt were over as well, as they had made a harsh decision of moving to Domino City. Courtesy of Marik's begging. It was totally worth it.

A knock came from the door, and brought him back from his thoughts.

"That must be our guests."

Marik shot a look at Mariku and raced his other half to the door. They both scrambled over it until Ishizu smacked them upside the head.

"Now is NOT the time you two!" She harshly whispered and composed herself before opening the door. They were greeted with the warm smile of a cheerful Ryou Bakura. "Hello everyone. Merry Christmas!" Ryou greeted the Ishtars.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ryou. Come on in. It's cold out there." Ishizu stepped aside and let the boys to themselves.

Marik gave his greetings and kept his gaze at the door, not paying attention to Ryou's laughter as Mariku did whatever it was that he was doing.

However, the door came to a close. Of course. The only person who could've ruined his happiness tonight had done exactly that. He switched his attention back to his guest. The look in Ryou's eyes gave it away.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Ryou rubbed the back of his head, something he did whenever he was nervous. "He said he was going out for a walk but that was two hours ago. I decided to come here thinking he might be here already."

"Well he's not." Marik grabbed his coat and made his way towards the door.

"Marik where are you going." Ishizu asked.

"To find Bakura and bring his greedy ass back here." The youngest Ishtar tried not to slam the door behind him.

He was more or less pissed. He knew Bakura was capable of stupidities like this but he had hoped that wouldn't be the case for today.

"Ra damn idiot. Is he really taking a walk out in thirty degree weather?" Marik huddled his arms together, already shivering his ass off. "I'm-I'm gonna- kick his ass. Damn greedy idiot."

'

He was starting to run out of places to search. The parks were empty of any white-haired delinquents. The town itself was alone and Bakura would've been easy to spot. Marik gave himself another hour before he'd ultimately retreat.

"Bakura! Where the hell are you!" Violet eyes could only search so much. It was too cold out, and Marik could barely feel his fingers. He'd lose his voice next if he continued yelling. But what other choice did he have?

"Where could you be? On a day for family and fun... Where the hell would you run?" Marik's heart nearly froze. But he guessed that was the only answer.

"The cemetery."

'

"And what about you? What are you in for?" Bakura sat at the edge of the grass, glaring at the tombstone in front of him like it was a person. He wasn't surprised when he got silence as an answer. "Nothing. Of course. Just like everyone else."

He fell back and stared up at the clouded sky. The spirits of the dead were the only sense of family he had ever had. Yet, they were rather silent and uncommunicative today.

It had been that way since he returned with life once again. Everything was different for him now. Zorc was gone. His revenge on the Pharaoh was unattainable. Ryou had told him that he was now free. But Bakura didn't know how to be free. And he sure as hell didn't like it either. Because without Zorc or any Millennium Items, Bakura was as weak as ever.

Without his Millennium Ring, Bakura noted several things that he wasn't able to attain anymore. He wasn't used to such powerlessness. He wasn't used to being human either. But Ryou and Marik had been doing their best to teach him.

"Tch. They should know better than to waste time teaching me such useless concepts." Bakura turned his head and let his gaze fall to the path of more gravestones ahead. His eyes dropped closed and he decided to relax for once. At least until someone began screaming his name.

"Bakura! You fucking idiot, come here!"

Bakura sat up only to get pounded back into the floor by a raging mess of blonde hair.

"What the bloody-" Amber eyes widened when they recognized the person. "Marik? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me?" Marik shot a violent look at Bakura. "What am I doing here?" His hands gripped his target's sweater. "Better question is why aren't you back at my house sitting in warmth and warm chairs with warm food and hugs and warmth everywhere!"

Bakura knit his eyebrows. "What does warmth have to do with anything?"

"Because I'm freezing my ass off looking for you! Hug me!" Marik buried himself in Bakura's awkward embrace.

A situation like this one was almost the usual with Marik, so Bakura decided not to act until Marik calmed down.

Once Marik's breaths leveled to a calm, Bakura cleared his throat and made a risky choice of speaking. "So, is there a reason why you're here? Shouldn't you be home and enjoying yourself?"

Marik lifted his head and met his subtle gaze to Bakura's confused one. He knew he couldn't stay angry with him for long. Even if Bakura initially caused him a future head cold. "I came to find you and bring you back home with me... With our family."

Marik's tone was unusually soft, a tone Bakura came to recognize only when he had made a mistake. He blinked. "Family?"

"Yeah. You don't need to be out here, freezing to death amongst the dead. You deserve to be happy too. Now come on." Marik got off of him and pulled Bakura up with him.

"But I can't- I mean."

"My brother and sister don't care. Hell, with Mariku living with us, we're all used to a little chaos on the daily. So come on." Marik took Bakura's hand and led them off.

"Marik wait." Bakura withdrew and kept his gaze to the floor. "I can't."

"I don't see why not."

What Bakura would say next would either ignite the fire in Marik or hit like salt in a wound. Bakura wasn't prepared for either reaction.

"I don't want to."

He waited. But Marik didn't seem phased. Though, even Bakura knew the guy enough to see the fire hidden deep within his violet eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not... I've never-" Bakura hesitated. He wasn't sure what he'd get himself into if he went with Marik. These sort of human affairs were foreign to him. And he wouldn't admit to Marik that he was rather frightened at what the holidays meant; that he was so frightened with himself.

The breath escaped Bakura's chest when Marik met their foreheads together. "It's okay. I get it. You've never had this chance. You don't know what it means for you." Marik exhaled, curling his hands around Bakura's arms. "But neither have I. This is my first time too. So we can do it together, okay?"

"Spend the holidays, together?"

Marik chuckled and met their lips together, ultimately calming Bakura down. "Yes. Now stop being so clueless and just come home with me. Idiot."

Bakura quickly tilted a his frown. "I'm not an idiot."

Marik rose a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"You're the idiot who came out here with barely any clothes on." Bakura urged.

"You're the idiot who made me do it!"

Bakura threw him a smirk. "Yes but you should know me by now." What he did next initially caught Marik off guard. Marik took a moment to process the gesture. But he met his hand to Bakura's outreached one and smiled.

"Spending time with your family can't be all that bad I suppose."

"So you'll come?"

"Yes. But if somebody gets a glass of alcohol down their pants, it was your mistake for bringing me."

Marik couldn't afford to hold in his laughter. But he met an arm around Bakura and led them back to the warmth of his home.

"So long as you're surrounded by family, even a fancy drink down the pants is worth the memory."

"Surrounded by family..." Bakura replied. The words felt strange as they rolled off his tongue.

"Yes. Because friends are family too. So don't even run off to the graveyard like that again or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Bakura leered a sly smirk only a distance from Marik's face.

"I'll kick your ass." Marik simply replied. "Ten times harder than I ever have."

"Hm, maybe I'll take your offer."

"Too bad. I already have a Christmas present for you so let's get home in time to open it."

"Wait really? What is it?"

"There's a reason why you have to wait until Christmas Bakura. That's the whole point."

"Bah. Are all humans always this complicated?" Bakura let a smile appear on his face.

He guessed it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let himself be alive for one night. To let himself be... Human.


End file.
